Jennifer Check
Jennifer Check was a narcissistic high school flag girl who was sacrificed in a Satanic ritual by the wannabe indie rock band Low Shoulder in exchange for success in the music business. Due to not being a virgin, Jennifer's body was possessed by a Succubus. In order to sustain her life and nourish her strength, Jennifer became a sexual predator and would seduce boys on the school campus in order to feed on their flesh and blood. Biography She's was from a small town in the United States called Devil's Kettle. She was best friends with a girl named Anita "Needy" Lesnicki "since the sandbox." As they grew up together, Jennifer had become the popular girl, where Needy became the quieter one who Jennifer kept around. One night when they were teenagers, they went to melody lane where a group called Low Shoulder, was performing. The lead singer, Nikolai Wolf was interested in Jennifer, only because he suspects she's a virgin. The group was actually into Satan worship who was looking for a virgin to sacrifice to Satan so they could cut a record deal. mysteriously the bar caught on fire, completely annihilating it and killing almost everbody. The band took a seemingly shocked Jennifer into their van.while jennifer was in their the van, she saw occult books and various other satanic items which made her agitated. Once they arrived to their destination, Jennifer, unsuccessfully tried to escape. They forced her onto the ground and tied her up. They would then perform a chant before brutally stabbing Jennifer. But, unbeknownst to the band, Jennifer was not a virgin. Rather then her dying, she was possessed by a succubus. It gave her superhuman strength, speed,seduction,beauty, and immortality. There was one catch, she would forever feast on (particularily young male) human flesh to maintain her eternal youth or else she would be vulnerable to decaying and death.as needy was about to exit out the kitchen there jennifer appeared bloody . When she immediately went into the fridge and tried to eat chicken. But she vomited that out along with "black ferromagnetic fluid" which seemed almost alive for a short time before leaving Needy's home.jennifer killed 3 teenage boys (jonas,colin,and ahmet). as needy was at the prom looking for jennifer,jennier was seducing needy's boyfriend ,chip. She lied to him saying that Needy cheated on him with colin. He almost believed her.on Chip, because of his love for Needy, Jennifer attacked chip at the abandoned pool and bit him in the neck Her Death and Legacy Just as Needy arrived at the scene she found jennifer feeding pn chip's neck . After a verbal exchange, Jennifer tried to kill Needy. But Chip stabbed Jennifer with a pool skimmer,after jennifer left needy tried calling a doctor but no recemption, after chip's last words he died in needy's arms and she mourned his death . Jennifer would escape and head back home and mark her next victim in a yearbook. Needy would later go to Jennifer's home and break into her room, screaming "You killed my boyfriend!" and a fight to the death ensued. jennifer would bite needy injecting some of her powers into needy and needy would use the boxcutter and mark an x on jennifer's stomach which made jennifer mad and they fought eachother in midair . as they were fighting needy glared at the BFF necklace that she gave jennifer when they were kids and took it off her neck which shocked jennifer and gave needy a chance to kill jennifer for killing her boyfriend and stop her reign of terror. After Jennifer's death, her mother caught needy on top of jennifer with the box cutter,having stabbed Jennifer. She was sent to an asylum for the criminally insane. It was in prison that she discovered that the bite that Jennifer gave her, awarded her with much of the same powers as Jennifer. She would use the said powers to escape from the institution. She would track down the band, Low Shoulder, who was responsible for Jennifer's demonic possession as well as the deaths it's caused. She would avenge Jennifer and her victims by killing them with, ironically, the same weapon they had used to sacrificed Jennifer. Trivia *She's the first character that's revealed to be no longer a virgin, due to having hooked-up with Roman Duda and no longer a "back-door virgin". *She's the first character to be virginaly sacrificed for other's selfish needs. *She's the first character to become a Succubus. *She's the first character to kiss someone of the same sex, due to having made out with Needy after being found in her house. Quotes *"Please don't tell my mom. She'll make me a get a shot" *"Where's it at, Monistat?" *"Ew, fuck you need a mani-pedi bad." " i'm going to eat your soul and shit it out lesnicky" " got a tampon" " i'm not insecure needy god that's a joke, how could i ever be insecure i was the snowflake queen" " wow, nice insult hannah montanna ,got anymore harsh digs" " i need you frightned......i need you hopless" " your jello, your lime green jello ,and you can't even admit to yorself " " i'm feeling so scrumptes, you know how you kiss the boy for the first for time and your entire body feels like its on vibrate , it's that kind of good. move on .org needy it's over life too short to be moping around about some whitetrash pig roast, yeah well that's how it is and plus you should be happy for me, i'm having the best day since like jesus invented the calender" "feel my heart , jonas i think it's broken " " remember that night when i came to your house , i got really messed up . the band was really agents of satan with really awsome haircuts" " i couldn't bring myself to hurt you,but i was just so hungry and ever since then i knew what i had to do be strong like when i'm full right now i'm like unkillable" Image Gallery Mcjenn07.jpg 009JNB Emma Gallello 001.jpg Fhd009JNB Emma Gallello 001.jpg 009JNB Megan Charpentier 001.jpg Tumblr m7k9dqGvd91r981zpo4 250.gif Jennifers-body6.jpg Jennifers body 7.jpg Youregross.jpg Jennifers-body-20100105052120074 640w.jpg Vlcsnap-2009-09-22-14h34m31s154.png Jennifers-body-megan-fox-amanda-seyfried-04-large.jpg Default(1).jpg Default(4).jpg Di-9ODYGZ.png 009JNB Amanda Seyfried 007.jpg Rush-jennifer-back-small.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Demons Category:Heroines Category:Neutral characters Category:Antigonists Category:Check Family Category:Devil's Kettle residents Category:Deceased characters Category:Jennifer's Body